60 years
by danny lindsay obsessed
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is devastated. She meets 2 vampires who changes her. 60 years later, she returns to Forks someone completely different. But she has company, The Cullens! ExB Jxa EmxR OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward leaves

Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is devastated. She meets another vampire who changes her. 60 years later, she returns to Forks someone completely different. But she has company!

Chapter 1

BPOV

Let me introduce myself. I am Bella Swan. I came to Forks to see my dad, Charlie, 61 years ago. Thing is, I fell in love. With a vampire. His name was Edward Cullen and he was perfect, almost. We fell in love and then he and his family, who I loved as well, left and he promised he wouldn't come back either. My world was crushed. I was in depression when I was in the forest when I came across a couple; they were 'vegetarian' vampires too.

They eventually changed me and we became our own coven. I faked my own death for my friends and family's own sake. I could very well roam the county with Charlie calling me everyday, now could I ? No, so I 'died in a car accident' a month after I was changed. We went everywhere from Portland and Maine.

60 years later, we returned to Forks. But so much had changed over the past 60 years. 1.) I was a vampire. 2.) I was a sexy kick- ass vampire with an attitude 3.) I was Bella Scarletta and I was feisty. When we returned we bought Charlie's house, however he died within 60 years, along with most people I knew except for some of my high school peers. But tomorrow was the day I have been dreeding. My return to Forks High School. Oh boy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

The next morning, I took a shower, blew my hair dry, did my make up. I wanted to do simple today so I just put on eyeliner and peach lip gloss, plus it's not like I need it anyway. I am not meaning to be vain or anything but, I have to admit. I am naturally sexy these days. I lost count of the amount of guys have asked me out since my change. My mahogany hair was now a rich caramel with blonde highlights that shimmered in my hair. It was fairly long and had a curly bounce to it but not frizzy or overly curly. I finally decided to just put it half up- half down.

After my change, my chest enlarged and my belly flattened completely. I was slender and gorgeous I have to say. Next I picked out my outfit. Since it was the first day at a 'new' school, I had to make an impression. I picked out a teal strapless sequin shirt with white shorts with buttons on the sides (pics in profile). I had black pedicure so I choose silver gladiator shoes, it matched perfectly!

As soon as I finished I noticed I had an hour before I had to get to school, so I hoped into my baby. Oh, I love my car! I had silver Porsche Boxster and it was amazing. I hoped in turned on the radio and speed out of the driveway. I decided to go on drive around Forks. I had driven around the entire town of Forks and it had only been 15 minutes. _I guess I can go to school early today. Why am I so anxious! Get over it Bella! _I drove into the school parking lot at 120mph and parked perfectly. I hoped out and noticed a few cars in the lot so I wasn't alone, then I swore I saw a red Mercedes which wasn't common at Fork's and I saw the blond hope out so I ran to car, hoped in, and speed home. _No, that's impossible! No way…Oh my god! What if it is! Oh jeez! _My mind went crazy!

I sat there looking at the TV for the rest of the time but not watching. My mind was completely distracted. I left 40 minutes later. Once I got out of my car I saw people starring at me and my precious car. On my way into the building I got whistles and jaw dropped stares. Even jealous glares from girls. But I wasn't intimidated. I never was, not only because I could kick their ass but also because my heart was stolen years ago and I never got it back. Shut up Bella!!

I went into the administration office where I found the elderly secretary.

"Excuse me? Mine name is Isabella Scarletta. I'm new here." I said flashing her with one of my dazzling smiles. She was taken back by it and she smiled sincerely.

"Certainly, darling. Wow, you sure are gorgeous. Here is your schedule and just get all your teachers to sign this slip." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." I said with dazzling her again. I walked out into the hallway, or more gracefully strutted in the hallway to my new locker. Figures my first class is trig! Lovely.

Before the bell rang, I walked to the classroom on my timetable and went to an available desk. As soon as I sat down, a confident looking boy came and sat next to me. He has a smug smile plastered on his puppy dog cute face.

"Hey, I'm Doug Malkest. You must be new here 'cuz I haven't not seen that beautiful face around here before. What's your name, babe?" he said cockily, but while he said 'beautiful face' his eyes seemed to travel up and down my body, not on my face. Weird, huh?

"Hi Doug! Im Bella Scarletta. And I am new here. And you must be new at flirting because my face is up here," I said with a smile on my face and confident tone with pointing to my, "not down here. Bye Doug." I hinted to the rest of my body, then turned my face away from him.

"Alright, feisty! I like a challenge. Bye Bella." He tried to sound seductive on the last part, but it didn't come out that way. I rolled my eyes and listen to the teacher the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang, I hoped up from my seat, and walked to my next class unaware of what was happening somewhere near.

EPOv

As I hoped out of Rosie's care I saw a silve Porsche speed out of the parking lot, too fast for anyone here. I ignored but was curious. Then of course Emmet sees it and says it's amazing and practially druels over it. They only reason we are here this early is because we have to take a test this morning because we are missing that class because of the blood testing they are also doing in class. Thankfully we have Alice to give us a heads up.

"I. Love. That. Car!! OMG!!," Alice shrieks, then points to me," Get me that car for Christmas! Why, Oh, Why did my precious yellow one break?!" She said to no one in particular.

"'Cuz you punched it!" Emmet said in a 'duh' tone. Everyone but Alice snickered.

"Oh Shut up Emmet!" She yelled. We walked into the Science lab to take the test, then waited for school to start.

When the bell rang I went to my locker when I recognized a very familiar scent but I also recongnized the smell of a vampire. But not my family's smell, anothers. This took me by surprise, so there is another vampire in town. Carlisle will want to know this. But first I should figure our who it is. But the bell's ringing took me from my thoughts as I walked to my next class.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were on our way to lunch talking about what I smelt when the scent became stronger for all of us.

I heard someone gasp and looked at Alice's face starring wide-eyed at something.

"Alice, did you see any vampires come to town?" I asked when I saw her shocked expression.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH!" She yelled. This frightened me.

"LOOK AT HER OUTFIT!! IT IS SO HOT! I have to ask her where she got it." Alice said, as we signed in relief. Alice ran up to the girl, who I have to admitt, did look very...well she looked hot. I could never love someone. Not after Bella. We saw Alice run up to her then when it looked like she saw her face, she stood there shocked. We ran up to Alice to see what the problem was but when we saw who was standing there. We came to an immediate halt.

"Bella" I breathed.

She dropped her books, and then got control of herself and picked them up. She looked amazing. More beautiful than ever. Vampire beautiful. Oh Gosh!

"It's rude to stare you know." she said fiercly. I was taken back.

"B-Be-Bella? Is that you! You're a vampire!" Alice whispered so that no one would here her.

"No. I just haven't aged in the past 60 years. And the eyes, completly normal right?" she said sarcastically. She seemed mad, but who wouldn't be after she saw the family that left her 60 years ago.

"Bella..I.." I tried but words wouldn't come out. I as speechlesss in her presence.

"Don't 'Bella, I ' me! I had 60 years to get over it. I have to go." she said confidently, then strutted off to the silver Porsche and speed off.

"No words." Alice said, with a horror- struck tone, and facial expression, along with Rosalie.

"Shes..Different." Rosalie stated the obvious. Not only is she different but she is a kick- ass vampire chick. Bye Bye Bella Swan.

"Oh Ya Think, we have to tell the others about this. We have founf our new vampire in town alright. Just not one we haad expected at all."

"Did you see her outift? I mean come on! Totally not Bella, but I loved it. I mean seriously! With the sequins, and the teal! Se manu fic! (sp?)" Alice cheered!

"Oh Alice,"Rosalie breathed,"But you're right! It was so hot! We have to ask her about-"

"Who cares about the outfit! Bella is back and she is vampire! Hello?!" I whisper screamed. For Gosh's sake!

"I care about the outfit." Alice muttered as we walked toward the table in the cafeteria to tell Jasper and Emmet.

"You guys will NEVER in a million years who we just saw." Alice stated. they really won't thought, but I always win!

"Umm..Li..no..Mike New..nu uh..you're rite I won't." Emmet tried but then gave up. Mike Newton?

"Mike Newton? What? No! We saw Bella and she looks the same as she did when we left. She's the new vampire here. And I bet she lives in her old house. We are going to have to pay her a visit when we get home." Alice thougth out a plan that we will put into actoin when we get out of school.

"Oh what the heck! Plan going into action..Now" Alice sighed impatiently. Then leapt from her seat and headed out of the lunchroom as we followed suit.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

As soon as I rushed away from them, I speed towards the parking lot and drove off. OMG! What am I going to do! I had better go tell Lucy and Paul, my 'family', that there is anew vampire family in town. And who they are! Urg!

I pulled into the driveway and went inside Lucy on the phone, as usual considering she works from home. Lucy is a saleswomen who only works at home, it helps that she has a beautiful voice, being a vampire and all, and a great persuasions system. However, Paul is a accountant at the local bank, and they make good money doing what they do. So, as soon as I entered the house I ran up to Lucy and motioned for her to hurry up with the phone call, which she did.

"Bella, honey, Why aren't you at school?" She asked concerned, and curious.

"Because, there is a new vampire family in town," I stated then saw her eyes brighten with anticipation, ", and it's the Cullen's. The family I told you about." Figures, as soon as I come back, they are already here.

"Oh, well, My oh my, We have to bring them over, and talk and um explain. Yes, that's it." She trailed on, muttering plans.

This had shocked me. Bring them over! What! I can't even be in the same building, never the less, the same room! Yikes, I can't wait! I went up to my new redone room. You see, we did renovations of the entire house to make it more modern, my bedroom however, was by far the coolest, it was modern, yet chic. We knocked out the wall between Charlie's, and my old rooms, so I have the entire 2nd floor to myself. Lucy and Paul get the 3rd floor, which we built during the renovations. I love my bedroom, bathroom, and most of all, my closet. It was my favorite! (in profile). Anyway, I went to my room, and starting re-reading _Wuthering Heights, _before I was interrupted.

"Bella, the Cullens are coming over at 3 o'clock, so you have 2 hours. Good luck tonight, hon." She said calmly, while I was freaking out! 2 hours! How far can I get in 2 hours? Maybe California? No Bella! You have to face this! First, shower. I went to my bathroom took a shower, blew my hair dry, and left it curly. Then I went to put on my make-up.

I decided just to put on a light shimmer eye shadow, chocolate eyeliner, mascara, and peach gloss. Next stop, clothes. I choose a red strapless empire waste top, a gray wash denim mini skirt, and cheetah skin pumps. (In profile) I went downstairs to get my keys and I glanced up at the clock which read 2 o'clock.

"Mom," I shouted to the other room, ", I'm taking a drive. Be back soon."

"O.K. Bella! Just be back before 3!" she shouted back.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I muttered.

"I heard that!" She said in a clever tone. Darn her and her super sensitive hearing. However, my power ranks top! I can take any vampire's power if they are within a 10 mile distance, but they still have it too. It is awesome, but most of the time, I simply tune it out, even if there isn't any vampires near. Oh! I can use Edward and Alice' powers'! Score! Once I hoped in my car and drove off, I turned the radio on. A boy was making a shout out to his girlfriend saying he screwed up and wants her back. I turned the radio off so fast you would think it was lightning. I reached my destination, the La Push beach. I sat there and stared at the waves hitting the shore in a rhythmic patter, and I thought about everything that had happened in the recent history, present, and future. I had returned to Forks, I had redone Charlie's house. Moved back into all of the memories from there. I had gone to Forks, again. Saw the Cullens again. And have to see them _all _again this afternoon. Wonderful. I didn't realize I had been there so long. I was already 2:50. I drove home and rushed into the house, 5 till 3.

"I'S NOT 3 YET!" I shouted in self-defence, thinking Lucy and Paul would have scolded me. But instead, I heard laughter, not just Paul and Lucy's though, it was multiple laughs. Oh Shit! I slowly walked around the corner to find; Paul, Lucy, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. And now, all eyes were on me. I suddenly dropped my keys. That took everyone out the trace we were all in, it was followed by an awkward silence.

"Bella, honey, why don't you put your keys up, then come and sit." Lucy said calmly. I nodded, and as soon as I turned the corner, I let out a sigh of relieft. I put my keys up then, taking as much time as I could, I walked back into the living room. I sat on the couch with Lucy and Paul. I thought that was safe enough. The Paul cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, Bells, Don't you want to tell the Cullen's your story?" he said hinting that I tell. I was just going to be honest.

"No, not really." I stated calmly. Suddenly, Lucy nudged me in the ribs. Ouch!

"I mean, err… sure." I said then turned my head towards Lucy and dazzled an obviously fake smile at Lucy. She fake smiled back.

"Um… well…After Edward left in the forest," I said awkwardly, " and stayed in the forest, depressed, I came across Lucy and Paul, who were also 'vegetarians' and I noticed they were vampires, so I begged them to change me, and when they saw the desperation in my eyes, they did, and they took me, away for 3 days, telling Charlie, I needed some alone time, and waited until I was fully transformed. Then, they trained me to become a 'vegetarian'. A month later we decided that it was better now to cut off the rest of my former life, so we faked my death. I supposedly died in a car accident a month later. We traveled everywhere for a while, and I saw everyone die, Charley, Renee, Phil, some friends. Eventually, we decided to come back to Forks, so we bought the house, remodeled it and renovated. When we were finally moved in, I enrolled in Forks High, and yea that's it." I said with anger, love, passion, and sadness. I looked around to the same emotion, plus shock, on the Cullen's faces.

_Well! DAMN! SHE GOT HOT! _Emmet thought. I forgot I can read minds!

"Thanks Emmet." I said in a clever tone with a knowing look on my face with a smirk.

"What? Can you read minds too? 'Cuz I know I didn't say you were hot out loud." He said obviously confused and shocked. Rosalie then smacked him on the back of the head and Edward glared and him angrily.

"Kind of. My power is that I can access and use any vampires power's if they are within 10 miles, but they still have them too. I am also immune to almost all other vampire's powers." I said. I saw the confusion wiped off Emmett's face. Another awkward silence.

"Bella, why don't you give them a tour of the house while I talk to Carlisle and Esme with Paul."

"Fine." I muttered. Great! I got up from my seat and walked to the stairs, not caring if they weren't behind me, but they were. _Some ass _Emmet thought.

"Emmet!" I turned as shrieked, with an angry and shocked expression on my face, and so did Edward.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said shyly. We continued to my door. I stopped in front of my door.

"This is my room. I have 2nd floor to myself and Paul and Lucy have the 3rd flood." I stated, bored. I opened the door to my room, and walked in with them in suit. I turned to see amazed faces. It was big and cool!

"This is my bathroom," I walked in the bathroom and showed it. They were still amazed, but I saved best for last.

"And this," I said excitedly, opening the door to my closet then turning the lights on, "is my closet." I said proudly. I had 2 screams from behind me.

"OMG! THIS CLOSET IS AMAZING! I WANT TO MOVE IN HERE! OMG! IS THAT JIMMY CHU?" Alice shrieked, loudly might I add and ran off to my shoe collection. The next one was Rose, I presumed.

"OMG! Bella, this closet is heaven! That's not Dior, is it?" she questioned. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup. It's from the Fall 2008 collection! You girls can try it on if you want?" I said to them. 2 more screams!

"NO WAY! TOTALLY! ROSE I GET IT FIRST!" Alice then raced over to the dress.

"Go crazy!" I shouted as I exited the closet with the boys. I bet they were bored with the closet.

"Come with me." I said as I made my way down to the basement, that was actually clean and was my personally media room (in profile), with XBOX 360, Wii, PlayStation3 and much more. They boys were now in there heaven. Jaws dropped, staring longingly at them.

"Go for it!" I said casually, in a joking tone. Within seconds they were all in the middle of a game. I laughed and went back upstairs to join the girls.

I was still chuckling as I walked into my closet, Alice and Rose were in clothes looking in the full length mirrors. I chuckled again. They turned to look at me. Then it hit us all, we were all together, in my house laughing joking 60 years after they left. Then suddenly they pounced on my hugging my tightly. I hugged back, I had missed them all so much after they left. After a while of hugging we let go.

"Bella, we are so sorry, Edward convinced us all it was for the best, you needed a normal human life, or so we thought, but we all missed you very much! Especially Edward, Bella. He has been depressed since." Alice said sincerely. Rosalie agreed by nodding her head too.

"I missed you all too! Soooo much! I was devastated after you left, and I knew I had become one. Sorry I was such a bitch earlier." We all laughed it off.

"But Bella, we are REALLY sorry! Please forgive us!" Rose begged. I thought about it for a while then made my decision.

"Of Course, I forgive you guys! You're my 2nd family!" I replied happily, then they sighed with relief and we all giggled.

"OK," Alice said seriously, "About you and Edward, we need a plan to get you 2 back together, since my last plan was destroyed." She said.

"Last plan? What plan did you have in mind?" I questioned.

"She was going to stalk you until you agreed to meet with us. Pretty pathetic, I know." Rose said jokingly.

"Yea you right!" I said kidding as well. Then a brilliant plan struck me!

"O.M.G.! I have a great idea! Let's have a lingerie sleepover tonight! I have plenty" I said excitedly.

"Yea! Then ask the boys for their opinions!" Alice said. This was going to be so much fun!

"Lets get going!" So we started laying out the lingerie.

1 hr later (all pieces are in profile)

"Ed, Em, Jaz! Get up to Bella's room now!" Alice screamed from upstairs with her robe on.

"Coming" they shouted. When they got in the room, Alice came out in her thick, non-showing robe.

"OK Listen, we are having a fashion show, now you all have to give us your opinions at the end of each piece ok!" Alice said quickly and commanding.

"Okay" they replied thinking it was going to be boring. Thankfully, I had a mini runway in my closet that we brought out. Rosalie was first in a purple lace one piece, stunning. Mouths dropped especially Emmet. Rosalie, Alice, and I were satisfied. Next was Alice in a blue silk apron one piece, so cute.

Mouths dropped once again, Jaspers eyes showed hunger, as did Emmett's with Rose.

I was next in a pink cami under black lace one piece with garters. When I stepped I could have sworn I saw hunger in Edwards's eyes. You guessed it, mouths dropped again. This cycle continued until the finale round. Round 5. We figured they were satisfied by now. Rosalie finished off in a purple lace flyaway baby doll. The most stunning of them all. Then Alice finished with a navy bra with a skirt with pink bows. She looked adorable yet sexy! Go Alice. Then I finished with a black push up bra with skirt with pink trim on the bra. Edward looked as if he were going to faint. His eyes were bulging from his sockets, his eyes were hungry, his mouth was hanging open, and he was drooling. We went back to the closet, but we decided to leave the finale's on. When we walked out, Jasper grabbed Alice, Emmet grabbed Rose, and Edward and I were left alone.

"So. What did you thin-" I was interrupted by a pair of icy lips, now similar to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously:

"_So. What did you thin-" I was interrupted by a pair of icy lips, now similar to mine._

-

Those lips, so familiar, delicious and passionate, the lips I waited for what seems like eternity.

As much as I wanted to be stubborn and tough, I could _not _resist him. Not now, not ever. I gave into him and kissed him, replacing the missing passionate from 61 years into that kiss.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, both of us trying to be as close as possible. But of course the moment had to end eventually.

Emmet cleared his throat, and as soon as Edward and I released each other, he, Alice, and Rosalie were smirking at us.

"I saw this coming." Alice said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Alice, you can see anything coming, besides, Er, maybe we should go and see what's up with Carlisle, Esme, Lucy, and Paul." I tried to break the awkward, for some of us, silence.

"Good thinking" Edward muttered back. _That was the most wonderful moment since I left her. God, how I missed her, there is no denying it now. Oh, Crap! Bella?_ I giggled and nodded as he made eye contact after he began his rant, after realizing I can hear him. He soon became very interested in the stairs as we went down them, towards the 'adults'.

"Hello children, we are in the middle on a conversation with Lucy and Paul, so if you could give us some privacy, then we will discuss it with you all later. But for now why don't you all catch up?" Esme suggested nicely. We all nodded then went into the kitchen.

"So, what do we want to do? It might be a while, considering Lucy has the tendency to babbly." I stated hoping for some suggestions.

Alice's expression frightened me. It was in between an evil grin and an innocent smile.

"Alice?" I said slowly with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Okay, so I saw this pretty awesome club down in Port Angles earlier this week, and I just thought maybe we could all loosen up and go clubbing!" Alice said enthusiastically.

I sighed then gave in, what the heck. "I'll go." I said dully. We then decided on clubbing. Alice, Rosalie, and I went up stairs to change into clubbing clothes with the boys waited downstairs.

"Ahhh! What to wear?" Alice deliberated. 15 minutes later we were all ready, clothes, shoes, make-up, hair, and accessories.

Alice was wearing a aqua paisley silk chiffon dress with long diamond earrings and strappy silver heels. She had put in temporary-extension and I noticed she died her hair a shade lighter over the past 60 years. Fabulous!

Rosalie looked stunning in a fuchsia chiffon sequin dress with her long blond hair half up with a bounce. She finished off her look with diamond studs and black heels.

I chose a navy and gold sequin dress with black platform gladiator heels and my hair down and curly. My outfit was polished off with light gold earrings and a few chunky bracelets. (all in profile)

When we came down, the boys complimented us. _Gah! Rose can dress up! _I heard Emmet say to himself. _Wow, Alice looks stunning. _Jasper said in the gentlemanly way he is. _ Bella, you look wonderful. _Edward said, remembering I can hear him.

We sped off to the closest teen-club, Pulse. The bouncer happily let us all in, considering the Cullen's beauty. When we walked in, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet went straight to the dance floor.

Edward and I stayed behind at sat down at on a couch. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking it from me by "thinking about is Chemistry homework". By the end of the night, we were all ready to go. When we got back to the house, it seemed like they adults were through talking.

"Hello children, you have come just in time. We have just finished talking. Now, my family, I think it is time to leave. That is if you wish to" Carlisle asked. I made eye contact with Alice and Rose, giving them a look saying, ' Want to spend the night?'. They both grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, Carlisle. I'm sure that fine with Bells, right?" Emmet teased for me, _excluding him into the fun_ he said mentally. I rolled my eyes and asked the boys extra politely, in a joking way, if they would also like to spend the night. Once they all agree, we went to the game room.

"OK Listen, I think it is in our best decision to put all the past behind us and move on. I know that I have forgiven all of you a long time ago, and the rest of your family. So what do you say?" I asked. I hoped that we could all just move on. I also knew I really wanted to work things out with Edward. I wasn't going to lie to myself forever, I still loved him undeniably, and nothing could change that.

Their responses consisted of nods, agrees, and sighs of relief and joy.

"AHH!! Brilliant idea. Let's play spin the bottle. Here are the rules. The first time you spin it on a person you can give them a peck. The next time you spin it on the same person, you have to French kiss them. And if you spin it on them a third time, let's just say, 7 minutes in the closet. " Alice said enthusiastically. Most everyone groaned, but eventually agreed. Knowing we would regret it later. But lets just say it didn't go as planned...


	5. Chapter 5

Now, after about 2 hours of playing spin the bottle, Emmet and Rose and done the '7 minutes in heavern' about 12 times. Same goes for Jasper and Alice. I and Edward have been in there a few times ourselves...Maybe.

Anyway, Jasper and I have kissed the peck one. Emmet and Alice got to the French kiss. Rose and I would have had to kiss but we decided that if you got a girl, if you were Alice, Rose or me, you could spin again until you got a guy. Same goes for the guys except visa-verse.

We called it quits just half an hour ago, now we had 2 hours until school started. Edward and I decided to 'catch up' in his room. If you catch my drift.

"Listen Bella, I'm going to be blunt. I still love you, and now more than ever, I want you. Not in a sexual way, but in a romantic way. I miss you, and can't stand another minute without you. What do you say? Take me back?" He said so sincerely that I could help but take him back.

Besides, I had already forgiven him a long time ago. I was going to be honest, I still loved him.

"Yes, of course. Edward, I still love you, too. Just as much, if not more, as before you left." I said then we both leaned in for a kiss.

I expected it to be the same as the one he gave me after the 'fashion show', but no. This was MUCH better. It was like fireworks were going off right there on our lips. I knew I missed his kisses, but I had no idea until just now.

We both smiled into the kiss and pulled back. He was grinning my favorite crocked smile. I smiled just too, probably looking like a idiot, but I couldn't care less!

The kissing and smiling last for another hour and a half until I decided I should go back home and get ready for school. But as soon as I tried to release from his embrace, he objected.

"Oh come on! Alice and Rosalie have plenty of clothes! Don't go!" He whined. I let a giggle escape my lips, and he pouted.

"Grrr! Curse that pout! Fine, but if you don't let go, I won't be back as soon!" I said with confidence that he would let go. And he did, reluctantly.

"Wait, Bella! I have something to tell you. You have no idea how much I missed you when we were apart. I love you so much, it's unexplainable. You mean so much to me, and I won't wait another minute to ask you," He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box, and then kneeled onto his knee. Oh no, he's not going to… is he? "Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my companion for the rest of eternity, never leave me, marry me? I promise I will never leave you again, and have wished this since the moment I fell in love you. Marry me Bella?" He asked hopelessly.

I would have been crying happy tears if I could. All I could do was jump up and kiss him with all the passion in me. I really hoped that would give him my answer.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I million times yes! Edward, I…I… I love you so much!" I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger! And from that moment on, I knew my life would be perfect, with Edward,and the rest of the Cullen's, and my family by my side. Ah… contentment. This was perfect.

"AHHHHH! BELLA!! I KNEW IT!"

The End! I know it was short and all but I just meant for it to cute and sweet.


End file.
